The photographic process changes the latent silver halide image into a negative color or negative black and white image in the case of color negative or black and white negative films. In all cases the film passes completely through the photographic process stages, after which it must be dried using a film dryer. The negative is then printed onto photographic paper producing a positive print that can be viewed. A customer waits until the photographic film process is completed and the film is printed using a photographic printer and the photographic paper process is completed before viewing their images. This takes considerable time and delays customers from seeing their images. More particularly, a customer waits until negatives are printed to see the images. It is then and only then the customer can decide whether or not they want the print. The customer receives all the image prints whether or not they are wanted. It is the operator doing the printing or an automatic printer algorithm which decides which prints the customer receives. The customer must then pay for all the prints.